warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Images Dunno if you care but I'm alerting you that I tweaked Tigerstripe's kit for shading depth because it looked bad, and that I might do something similar to Applepaw's kit. I can't believe how much I've improved since then imao, and there's some stuff I wanted to fix like that. Okay so I was about to publish an edit to the status template and I didn't know if we're using su's stuff? It changes like everything, and so. I mean, we're not honestly canon here like WW, so do you want me to keep it or no? It pretty much only affects your characters, since Warriorcat's (mostly) aren't from series 1 and 2. But yes, I was working on that status stuff, and I'll be able to change the affies of a few characters who died/went missing/and stuff Idk if you saw Winter's message on PC's talk - I don't think Vicky will answer? Unless you have a twitter and want to ask that way.... and also, Skye's word is pretty much wiki law imao. Which is also vaguely confusing, because that should be you but anyway, I wanted to show you what I just made for myself over on WW because I've nothing better to do than customize the auto refresh button Imma go tweet about it IKR I love him too. Rn I'm just scrolling around on community wikia making a mess of my edit window. I saw that one time, Skye found a way to display "WAY TOO MANY" instead of their edit count on their userpage header. Trying to find out how because I very much want to do that once for a personal screenshot hey would you mind if we did what WW does with the clock?? I personally like it to keep track of the time THIS IS SO COOL!! I found a widget that lets you just select stuff and it auto archives. Glorious. Problem is that it has to be wiki-wide, and on WW, we can't do that yet. BUT I added some other stuff back that I'm happy with. Now I can hard refresh pages, rollback without going to that weird page, well, you know, the "Action Complete" one, I got the See more activity button back that wikia was supposed to have deleted, I got the 'what links here button' which will be useful for hunting down all of su's stuff we now need to delete, added back the spellchecker, translator which is great because I've been poking about the German wiki recently, and a bunch of chat tools!! Yay! I hope to try them out for a bit, then transfer them for myself over here. I'm mainly stoked about the rollbacking one, though, because that is annoying like nothing else and now it's a non-existent problem! You should try a few. Just curious, are we doing the WW required black stripes on silver tabbies? I know that Jayie's wiki, (well, the German and Spanish wikis too) don't require it, but idk about us. Idk are we doing like all of them? There's a bunch of just. ones that are there on WW that aren't really listed but I have them written down from whenever someone ends up yelling at me in chat.... But some of these are kinda a...given? (and most fall under the "unless otherwise noted" category if cats aren't specified w/color. but then cats here aren't required to be WW style anyway but) *Flecked - gray *mottled - brown *Realistic Light source *Correct blank size *Eye depth present - and unless stated, not neon colors *KP kits don't need colors unless seen with them/KP queens get a collar *BloodClan cats get collars w/teeth *Non pregnant queens (like Honeytail) get the non-preg queen blank. idk if we have one? *Non-Clan leaders still get the leader blank *No triangle tabbies I very much stand by this rule for this wiki, because that stripe style is literally so WW 2008 *Texture style needs to match between images, to a degree *Shading tints shouldn't be lighter than the base (ex. a black cat with a red shading tint, which would make it look like highlights, not shading) *No user is required to specifically blur or smudge- just say smooth and they can pick *Keeping a file for others to later use isn't required *RC cats get longhaired *WC cats get shortfurred *Black cats shouldn't have super bright noses unless specified *Kits don't get changed lineart for "stubby legs" "short legs" etc. because they are kits and their legs are going to be tiny because they are tiny *Other lineart tweaks like bushy tails don't get added unless the cat is named for it, or the author asks *In the case of Puddleshine, he has herbs in his mouth, despite being a rogue blank at one point, so note for that if it happens again. That's all I've got from my list of ppl saying stuff. Idk, definitely not all of this applies on this wiki, because some of this stuff is like...? But its what I have, so it should probably be sorted to see which ones apply here. Most flecked cats should be gray/mottled cats mainly brown. That's a WW thing though, so idk if it's necessary here, but. That works^^ Hey and I just added the Events Timeline template over on WW, so YAY FINALLY because my fingers are sore from typing so much... Idk I can try. I thought something more like a status template like thing: might work, and instead of 'leaf-bare moon 3' we can just do it as 1-12 months, because numbers truthfully work much better in templates than letters. Then it'd be an add-on counter of some sort that when a character dies, their counter stops going and their age stops, showing 'at death' or whatever. But it might have to wait till early June, because I have exams this month. But it's just a thought I had, and I can try to work on it. Re: Charart That's fine, you can do the kit. But how exactly do I send a file? XD -- 13:31, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sure. I only have like a week and a half left of school, so I can give it a go then. Time Hey, I just added the time onto the wiki! Let me know if it shows up on yours - it looks good on mine so far. And hey, we finally can approve stuff without having to look at WW imao Glad to hear^^ You mind if I go to wikia and get some new widgets for us? It says that the majority of admins have to give consent - there's just some cool java stuff that we can add. It's mainly a few widgets like admin tools like batch delete and auto archive :3 also, are you going in alphabetical order with warriorcat's art? if so, can you save me cloverheart? <3 Okay, I am super sorry but I was scrolling through my chararts and couldn't find Claw's layered image. I think I might have deleted it or my computer glitched? Again, I'm super sorry! I think I still remember the colors and how I did certain things if that helps? -- 21:51, May 23, 2017 (UTC) So, I believe I used #398b6a for the eyes, #966880 for the ears, #b096a5 for the nose. I also used pure black for the shading and Gaussian blurred. Anything else? -- 21:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Base color = #302118 Mud = #582c1d I painted the mud in several spots in smudged it -- 22:30, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey yeah same thing happens to me sometimes. Just add "?action=purge" to the end of the url when on your page and it clears that up because it force refreshes the cache. Like, the address bar. Like how websites have web addresses like www.example.com... and just add "?action=purge" to the end of that. PCA Hello! I've completed three chararts and I think a little more than that so would that make me a warrior now? -- 21:09, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: New Rules Hi. New rules? Sure, I'll roll with it. I have a ton of things on my mind, but eh. Question: what about the trees. The project that takes care of it doesn't seem so active. Just asking. That's it. See ya. PS: That's casual me. It may be a bit annoying. oops. 21:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) lol yes. With my skills I only managed to conjure up a simple family. Can you show me how to make a complex family tree? 21:57, June 12, 2017 (UTC) This was something I did for my OC. Immediate family that would be listed on the kin section in the infobox. I tried to add more cats but fail. XD Here. 00:44, June 13, 2017 (UTC) One last thing: I just have to create a template for the tree, right? 16:18, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay...the tree is showing up past the ref and citations header. How do I fix that? 21:33, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Hangouts So I think to be more in contact, the active members of WFFA could have a group hangout on gmail - that is, if they do have a personal account they're comfortable with sharing. I've already talked to Warriorcat about this and I think she's okay with it so I'm asking you and I'll post a similar message to Spooky too. I'm thinking you, me, Warriorcat, Spooky, and Star could be in it since the five of us are the most active here and if more people join they could be added. What do you think? -- 01:25, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Apprentice Tutorials You still doing apprentice tutorials? If so could I do one of them? 05:52, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: I just need help with the page redirects for Clawear. 14:38, June 19, 2017 (UTC) yes please, what do I need to complete? 14:41, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Think that's it. 15:22, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Uh how do I add the redirect category for Braveclaw? Because Braveclaw already redirects to Clawear directly, that's how I did it. 21:48, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay, what do I need to complete? I was so sure I did it all but I guess not. 14:31, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Fixed :) Re: Guidance will be appreciated. I'm already working on addertooth, and the other art is actually Ivystorm. But yes, help is appreciated. 21:52, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Willowstar (TC) Er, how do I redirect Willowpaw to a disambiguation page? just wondering. 15:19, July 3, 2017 (UTC) yep. i need to do that in order to post Willowstar. Deputy Heyo, I just uploaded the 2 pixel-wide deputy lineart so if you'd like to tweak yours you're more than welcome to start :) They can be found on the main page. as you've already probably seen via email lol Goodbye The jig's up. I was reading fanfiction on WFW,mom saw me, and somehow this led to digging through my history, finding my Warriorcat email and shutting it down. I may or may not be back in October. I'm so, so sorry. I've lost mom and dad's trust. Mom insists I've put the family in danger. I. Regret. Nothing. Wikia has been one of the best parts of my life. But now i must bid you all adieu. Forward this to the others. I won't be using this account. I won't be emailing you. I won't be checking up on the wiki activity. I can TRY to get messages via putting word docs in that dropbox folder, but I've probably broken the rules enough for one lifetime. There's nothing left to say but goodbye. Keep the wiki going strong. I trust you guys. Warriorcat1196 (talk)` I'm kinda busy rn so you can do the kit -- 01:39, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Well, I used black, size 3 and kind of zigzagged the stripes, but made each one close to each other, if that makes sense XD , then I just slightly blurred them. -- 14:51, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Inactivity Wow. I am so sorry for being really inactive. Right now I have homework, flute practice, a project, and three different wikis on my mind. Somehow I forgot about this. A quick message--I'm gonna redo the storyline of The New Warrior because it so horribly sucks. I'll keep the descriptions and names, but right now the whole thing is being revamped. Again, I apologize for the drop in my activity. I'll try to be on more, and do more things on here. 01:59, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Su So now that su's cites are not being used on WW anymore, do we still use them on here? I mean, we're not "encyclopedia standard" and all that like WW has to be, so in theory we could keep them, but then the links are broke so do they even count? Idk. also dunno if you've been following WW events on Skye's talk, but wikia made portable infoboxes which means they now can be seen on mobile. I think the reason we never added inboxes on this wiki was because Warriorcat wanted a website that could be viewed on mobile, but now with portable infoboxes being the only type to exist (or, supposed to exist; a few wikis like WW have yet to agree to the changes imao).... But anyway. Now that that problem's solved, we can now add infoboxes that will be seen a-okay on mobile, therefore meaning that the reason we didn't have them in the first place is no longer valid. If you want, we could start adding more navigation templates, like chapter subpage navigation templates, stuff like that. Personally I like WW's styled ones, in the sense that they divide the page well. I can try^^ What I can do to start (since I've worked with them more and therefore can make them faster) are this type that go on the bottom of the pages: But yeah we could do ones like those or ones that list the overall creations of each person (basically the one above + their major characters/clans/locations). This general type of template is also used as an allegiance, cliffnotes, chapter subpage, events, and a literal ton of other things as a navbar. Also I'm currently goofing off with the main page and admin tools and stuff like that random snow you might see in the wiki background. If there's anything ye don't like, let me know, but currently none of it's permanent as I'm testing what works and what doesn't. k cool I can make those. Well I mean, Warriorcat's books actually do have some subpages, so.... maybe I'll make the nav templates just for those since they exist already at least for Into the Forest (haven't checked the rest), she filled out all of them^^ Could we perhaps write up a guideline on it, that a person should finish all of their chapter summaries before we make a template for it? (would be mainly for ppl who come in the future, just so we only make templates for those all done. But at least for that one book of Warriorcat's, since they're all done, I think a template would warrant okay does that look good to you? I'm using the main characters category on that one. Anyway, Imma go make my own really quick and did you want me to make yours or I can make it either way^^ there ya go^^ I hope I got what's needed in yours, but idk if you want me to list any other characters of yours, as those two were the only Major/Main ones. Both templates probably need to be placed on the pages listed in them... which I'll get to eventually but perhaps you could help with that? Fixed. Sorry about that... I knew it was flower-something so I must've copied it over without double-checking Idk I mean I can separate them but it'd kinda look...lame (not like that, but in the template way), because then he'd be listed all alone.... so... I kinda just lumped them all together because Rollstar still could count as Supporting + more if you get what I mean. I can separate it if that's what you want, though Done^^ I just mad two prototype logo things for the wiki (one on the main page and one in the < corner up there. Any tips? We didn't have one at all in the corner before... and since most wikis have one, we probably should too. Also I realize that this is gonna be super annoying, but all the pages with this on it: need to have it removed due to that being not true as wikia fixed that issue. I'll try to take some off later today, and then once that's done, the template should probably be deleted so as to not confuse other people. I'm so uninformed :P, what do you mean? Yeah I'll remove those. I'm gonna go over mine and Warriorcat's pages to remove Su cites, so I'll make sure to remove those too. 05:01, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm talking about this logo btw. Also, I asked wikia and they enabled an achievements widget for us, to try out for a little while Fixed. And yeah about the cites, they've gotta be manually added into the template every book release, so I must've forgotten sorry about that Christmas (super late) Merry Christmas! Also warriorcat messaged me, and wanted to tell you Merry Christmas as well! Helloooooooo! Cheese, you have ALOT of edits on this wiki LOL